


Gloria

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Happy Ending, Internal Conflict, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Byakuya and Makoto fled from Hopes Peak before the killing school life escaping just in time.But as they travel across the world away from The Tragedy, Makoto can’t help but feel dread and regret.Feeling like he’s abandoned everyone he falls into a deep depression that causes him to resent Byakuya for taking him away.A journey with a happy ending





	Gloria

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was my first ever thing I wrote! It’s been sat in my phones notes for a year now and i decided to finally post it!
> 
> It was inspired by the Song Gloria by The Midnight Which is one of my favourite songs.
> 
> It was also inspired by my own experience with anxiety and depression and how those extreme lows can manifest into even becoming passive about the things and people you love.
> 
> But of course we have no sad endings here! I hope you all enjoy it even if it’s a bit different from my usual fluff and despair!

Rain again, it never. ever. stopped. raining. Makoto rested his head on the headrest side on to stare out of the window, Away from Byakuya.

Byakuyas brow was creased in concentration as he drove down the unfamiliar foreign roads, picking out their way through roadsigns with his perfect English and his perfect driving and his perfect everything. 

Makoto huffed and glared out at the unrelenting rain. No one told him this country would be so grey. It was cold and dark and he hated it with a passion already. He shouldn’t be here.

....  
‘I’ve been asleep in the drivers seat. Ive been lost in my head for weeks’  
....

Byakuya steered them off the main strip of road, driving the Land Rover to a stop outside of a service station. The car was too big, Byakuya had insisted it was necessary for where they were going. They needed to traverse hills and maybe snow especially when winter came. Makoto had to resist rolling his eyes, Byakuya always got what he wanted regardless of anyone else. 

The click of the seatbelt told Makoto he would soon have to actually acknowledge the other boy soon, a task he actively avoided.

“Would you like some coffee? Are you hungry?” 

Summoning his strength to not vomit he turned to face Byakuya finally. He looked exhausted, dark circles were prominent under his eyes and for the first time he looked less than perfect. That pleased Makoto greatly. 

“No I’m fine” 

He turned to the window dismissively not bearing to look at Byakuya any longer. He was thirsty but he wouldn’t ask him for anything. Byakuya didn’t respond to his indifference, just gave a tired sigh and exited the car. 

Makotos fingers gripped the sides of his seat letting his nails dig into the upholstery. He was angry damn it he shouldn’t be here! He should be back home fighting with them. Not running to the other side of the world to hide like a coward. His family... they must hate him, think he didn’t care at all because he had chosen Byakuya and running instead of trying to find them. Angry tears forced their way to his eyes and he blinked them away furiously. He wouldn’t let Byakuya see how he hurt, Byakuya would get nothing from him. 

Since they left Makoto had hardly spoken, hardly ate. Hardly slept. His body protested but he couldn’t satiate it, not with all the anxiety and anger pooling his stomach and turning everything sour. He probably looked way worse than Byakuya did, he needed sleep desperately but he just couldn’t fall asleep properly, thoughts of burning buildings and despair poisoning his dreams.

....  
“Trying to find what it is I need  
Too god damn tired to sleep”  
....

The tragedy had come. It had taken them all with it. His family disappeared, stolen away while he was at Hopes Peak. His friends families were gone, buildings burned to the ground and riots broke out in the streets. Nobody was safe and so Jin Kirigiri has planned to keep them all locked in Hopes Peak to ensure their safety, to preserve the safety of the future. It was the best option to keep them secure, they would be well protected and everyone worked together to fortify the building. He had been happy to commit to the plan, he would be safe with his friends. 

But then... Byakuya had told him he was wary, he had a bad feeling about it and didn’t want to be locked up. The Togami family fell and then Byakuya was resolute. He wasn’t going to stay in Hopes Peak he was leaving. He told Makoto he had transferred his personal wealth before the fall and converted it into property and foreign currency. He had the means to escape and he was leaving, Makoto loved him so much he agreed to go with him. 

One night before the school was sealed up for good Byakuya and him slipped out into the night without saying goodbye. They had made their way to the airport and boarded a plane.

Byakuya’s money had bypassed all regulations. It got them safely to the airport, it got Makoto a new passport. It got them first class seats on the plane. And the whole time Makoto couldn’t help but feel frightened. 

Byakuya had smiled at him and gripped his hand as the plane took off. He had told Makoto how happy he was they were leaving together. That he didn’t trust staying in Japan, too much had happened but other parts of the world had not been affected by the tragedy. He wanted to start a new life with Makoto, then rebuild his families company from the ground up. And the whole time Makoto nodded and smiled and tried to ignore the dread creeping through him. 

....  
“And then there were other times  
I'm so aware that I lose my mind”  
....

They slowly travelled across to Europe to hide their tracks and ended up in France. They could have stayed in France with Byakuya’s perfect French language and French knowledge and stupidly European good looks nobody would guess he had fled from Japan. But Makoto couldn’t speak French at all so out of pity perhaps Byakuya had planned to go to Britain where Makoto at least spoke some of the language. Like he should be so grateful to his captor for his kindness.

The sound of the door handle bought him  
back to reality as Byakuya got back into the car. 

“Here you go, drink this” 

Byakuya held out a cup full of his favourite coffee. He could tell by the smell. Byakuya probably had no problem ordering it with his endless money and his unbroken English.

Makoto simply took the cup without an offer of thanks, he hadn’t asked for it so why should he. Byakuya’s blue eyes looked dull, like the life was starting to leave him too. His long Winter coat and scarf were so inexplicably neat and tidy that it made Makoto grit his teeth. He was glad Byakuya was tired he was sick of him always being so perfect.

Byakuya didn’t say another word just took a long gulp of his own coffee and stared the engine again. Ready for another few hours driving through god knows where. 

....  
“And I feel that I could get enough  
So high that I can't stand up”  
....

Eventually when darkness fell they stopped at a hotel. For the umpteenth time they dragged their bags from the car and checked into another anonymous room. Makoto lay on the bed and started at the ceiling. Byakuya lay next to him facing him hoping to get Makoto to talk but he never did speak. Eventually Byakuya always gave up and rolled away to sleep alone. Makoto always started at the ceiling until he was sure Byakuya wasn’t awake anymore. Anything to get himself out of talking to his boyfriend.

....

On the ferry to Britain they had stood on the deck and watched the water ripple as they sailed for a new country. Byakuya seemed positive leaning on the railings telling Makoto about the cabin he had bought them 

“It’s in Scotland” he had said “The tragedy hasn’t spread that far through Europe yet and Scotland is a good bet to live because it’s so huge and there’s big expanses of land. No one will find us and we can rebuild our lives in safety. When the tragedy is over we will be able to return” 

And Makoto had nodded and smiled and expressed delight in the log fire they would have and the peace and quiet, the safety and solitude. Byakuya had offered him a new life but something about it filled him with fear.

....  
‘There are those who will never learn  
Who build a fire and can't stay warm’  
....

The morning came and Byakuya left to get breakfast like he always did. Makoto pulled on his clothes and sat at the small table in the hotel room detached and empty. His head panged with a never ending headache that wouldn’t give him any reprieve. At some point Byakuya returned and deposited a plate of eggs and a cup of coffee in front of him. Makoto accepted it silently noting Byakuya always put a huge dollop of ketchup on his eggs and for whatever reason and it annoyed him. 

When they were done they returned to that infernal car. Byakuya as usual put all their bags in while Makoto sat wordlessly in the passenger seat. He wouldn’t help. Byakuya had wanted this he could do it all himself, Makoto would take what he needed to keep going.

....  
The only secret to make it through  
Is to take what's in front of you  
....

When they arrived in Britain they had seen the news. The killing game.  
All their classmates had been trapped in the school. The headmaster was gone and they had to all start killing each other to survive. The two boys watched in horror as their friends had started to turn on each other. Their previous loyalties long gone as they acted as though they were strangers. When Sayaka’s bloody dead body had been broadcast Makoto dropped to his knees in horror as he wept. Byakuya had held him and the two as cried together at the injustice.

“We should have been there” Byakuya’s eyes were wide in horror and with a start Makoto realised Byakuya had been right. He hadn’t trusted the plan to stay locked in Hopes Peak and if Makoto hadn’t left with him they would both be trapped in there too. 

Byakuya’s plan had saved their lives and that was that day Makoto started to hate him.

....  
“I feel death and it thrills me  
And all the lights in front of me”  
....

He should have been there! If he had been there he would have been able to make a difference! He would have tried his best to help and stop this killing game. He wouldn’t have let his friends hurt each other. He could have done something! Anything! Instead he was on the other side of the world hiding and watching his friends die. His head throbbed with pain and guilt.

He saw Junko die, Leon, then Chihiro then Mondo. The screens were painted with blood and Makoto wept each time as Byakuya tried to comfort him with tears in his usually stony eyes. By the time Hifumi and Taka died he had become numb. His brain full of fog that left him detached. He couldn’t eat or sleep. And he found he couldn’t stand the sight of Byakuya anymore.

He had taken him away! He had caused this. He should have just left Makoto there and maybe he could have made a difference and done something! 

Instead they just drove further and further away from their problems.

....  
Drive ‘til the coast is clear  
Fight until it disappears  
....

He watched Celestes execution on a hotels small TV. Watched as the girl he had been friends with was burned alive then crushed by a firetruck. And he felt nothing. Just emptiness. 

They didn’t even remember him, no one had mentioned him or Byakuya’s existence. Their bedrooms locked, the door signs removed. Monokuma had explained their rooms as the abandoned rooms of ex students and no one had questioned it. No one remembered each other and Makoto couldn’t figure out why. 

The next day when he woke his head hurt so much he couldn’t even hide it from Byakuya any more. 

“My heads killings me I feel so sick” he had finally confessed to Byakuya in the car and Byakuya’s look of concern and love made him want to scream. He had immediately navigated to the nearest pharmacy and gone inside to talk to someone. No doubt he was putting his language skills to use and wouldn’t trust Makoto’s competence. He rolled his eyes angrily. They would cross into Scotland today, the trip would have only taken 2 days with a good nights rest to break it up but Byakuya had pitied him and broken up the trip so Makoto didn’t get bored. Like boredom was the most of his worries.

Eventually Byakuya returned still looking worried “Here you need to take 2 of these every few hours okay?” He handed him the pills and some water which Makoto took begrudgingly. He swallowed the pills in front of Byakuya who gave a small smile.

“Okay good, they should kick in soon. Tonight will be our last stop okay?”

Makoto simply nodded and started out the window again. Soon Byakuya would give up on him. 

That day they crossed the border and spent their final night of travel in another hotel. Byakuya gave up early and went to sleep so Makoto flicked on the tv to see which of his friends had died. 

Sakura’s trial played out in front of his eyes and as her final suicide note was read Makoto felt for the first time, tears of sadness prick the corners of his eyes. She had died to try and guide them all, to save them. Because she wanted all her friends to live. And Makoto had been here wishing he was there and for what? For more of them risking their lives? Sakura would be happy he and Byakuya were safe. 

And that for the first time in a long time, made his tears fall freely and he wept. He wept for his friends who had been trapped and forced to kill, he wept for his family who had been kidnapped and the families of his friends, the people who’s houses had been lost and lives destroyed. He wept for the boy he had been and the life he had once had which had been taken from him. And then finally he cried for Byakuya who had lost everything and family too. Sakura would be so disappointed in him if he wallowed in self pity and didn’t live his life fully. He needed to keep living and carry on the memories of all his friends that had died. 

When he had cried until he was exhausted and his fight had left him he finally fell back on the bed beside Byakuya. His peaceful face belied how exhausted and sad he had been. Makoto just watched him for a while, the in out of his breathing, noting how long his eyelashes were, how pretty he was, remembering how beautiful he was when he smiled and how he hadn’t seen that smile on so long. He reached out his hand slowly and gently stroked his face. He had forgotten how soft and warm Byakuya was, How content being beside him made him feel. Carefully he manoeuvred his body to cuddle up closer to him, finally allowing the comfort and warmth of his presence to flow through his body, then he slept for the first time in weeks.

He slept soundly and dreamlessly waking up alone to the first rays of sunshine he had seen since they flew away that fateful night. Sitting up he realised his head no longer felt heavy and full of fog, He hadn’t realised how bad he had truly felt until it was gone. The pains had left him and he felt light on his feet. He dressed quickly and sat as usual at whatever small breakfast table was there to wait for Byakuya’s return.

....  
Oh, Gloria  
I feel so much better  
I feel so much better today  
....

Byakuya entered the room wordlessly and as usual deposited his plate of eggs and coffee in front of him. If he had woken up to Makoto still cuddling him he had obviously chosen to ignore it. Taken it as involuntary sleepy actions because Makoto hadn’t touched him of his own free will in weeks.

Makoto lifted his fork looking forward to his food for once and stopped when he realised something. A crude heart was drawn on his eggs with ketchup. He distantly recalled being critical of the mess of ketchup Byakuya always put on his breakfast every day. 

Every day. 

He had done this despite how Makoto treated him and a lump formed in his throat suddenly. 

He had treated Byakuya like a kidnapper, like he had forced him to come. But Byakuya had just wanted to save him, he had done this because he loved Makoto. He could have ran alone to safety but he hadn’t. The 2 years they had spent together, where they had become friends and then fallen in love. That time where Byakuya had opposed his whole way of being, his families expectations and disapproval to be with him. Had spend every day together happy and in love.. that had meant more to him than anything and he had done everything possible to make Makoto’s life better, and unknowingly even saved his very life in the process. 

He looked up in anguish to where Byakuya lent over a table packing away their very few essential belongings. 

“Byakuya?” 

The way his boyfriend spun around and locked eyes with him filled Makoto with shame. Byakuya looked completely stunned that Makoto was even talking to him his blue eyes wide and his mouth open in confusion.

“...Yes?” 

Makoto gulped swallowing his shame and reached out to grip Byakuya’s hand in his own.

“I love you” 

He hadn’t said those words in weeks. He had thought he even hated him somehow. But the look on Byakuya’s face made his eyes fill with ashamed tears. Byakuya looked to shocked, so broken and Makoto realised suddenly that this whole time Byakuya had been taking care of him. Makoto had let him do everything and Byakuya had no one to care for him. 

Byakuya had planned, driven, paid for and shouldered the burden of this whole trip. He had put food in front of Makoto when he wouldn’t eat. Bought him coffee, made sure they had a warm place to sleep at night. Carried their bags and got him medicine for his pain. He had suffered in silence while Makoto had retreated into himself, he could see with stunning clarity now. Byakuya hadn’t done anything to him, he had saved his life and loved him when he didn’t want to be loved anymore. 

Tears fell once more and be sobbed openly as Byakuya pulled him into his arms and soothed him as he cried. 

“I’m so sorry” Makoto wept “you only wanted to save us from despair and I just bought it here with us, I’m so so sorry Byakuya I’m so sorry”

Byakuya’s fingers stroked his hair as he whispered soothing sweet nothings in his ear. Lies that it was okay, that he didn’t mind. Kind words of love and promises that things would be okay.

Eventually when his tears were no more and Byakuya wiped the remnants from his cheeks he looked up and really looked at his boyfriend for the first time in a long time. He looked so tired, exhaustion lined his features. He carried the sadness of their friends deaths too, he shouldered the memories of the tragedy. Makoto leaned forwards to lightly and tentatively kiss him. Byakuya’s eyes widened in surprise but he didn’t reject him like Makoto thought he should. 

“You’re too good for me” he whispered hoarsely “I don’t deserve you” 

Byakuya just shook his head, it had been too long since Makoto saw his smile. He had forgotten how beautiful Byakuya was. 

“No Makoto, one day I will need you to take care of me too. That’s how partnerships work” 

Makoto sniffled wiping his eyes on his sleeve. 

“We’re lucky to be alive, because of you we have a chance. I don’t intend on wasting it any more. For everyone that we lost. Let’s live”

And Byakuya’s smile and nod of acceptance warmed his body and soul and once more optimism filled him. They wrapped their arms around each other on the crappy little hotel floor and held each other and finally, Makoto felt content. He had been drifting aimlessly through the fog of depression for so long and now he had finally come home. 

They reached the car with their bags and Makoto helped load them into the back. When they were finished Byakuya smiled at him and fished the keys out of the pocket of his long winter coat. 

“The weathers really nice today”

Makoto smiled back and wrapped his arms around him hugging him tightly.

“Finally some good luck”

Byakuya laughed and made to walk to the drivers side but Makoto touched his arm stopping him

“It’s okay, let me drive today”

Byakuyas face split into a smile

“Are you sure?”

“Yup” Makoto smiled full of enthusiasm “I want to see how this car handles, it looks like fun! And I get to pick the music okay?”

....  
“I feel so much better,  
I feel so much better today”  
....

Byakuya looked so happy in the passenger seat, he clutched his cup of coffee they had gotten along the way. Makoto had gone in with him to the coffee shop and Byakuya had taught him how to order it correctly. He would keep learning slowly and surely, but they would build their lives again and Makoto would give it everything he had. The sun was shining, his head was clear and the boy he loved was alive and vibrant next to him. 

....  
And it's not the drugs  
And it's not the weather  
I just feel so much better today  
....

Makoto grinned as the car sped down the unfamiliar roads, territory ready to be explored. New places to see, a new home to build. They would do it together, despair had no place in his heart any longer.

....  
I’ve been asleep in the drivers seat.  
Been lost in my head for weeks.  
Trying to find what it is I need.  
Too god damn tired to sleep.  
....

Epilogue 

Makoto stretched and yawned happily walking to the kettle to brew some more tea. The fire was low so the threw some more chopped wood onto it and stoked the fire higher. The cabin flooding with dancing light from the flames. 

This cabin was amazing. It was their home and it was perfect, Makoto loved it with all his heart. Taking his tea back to the sofa and settling back down he resumed his work on his laptop tapping away his report. He had learned computing since they moved here and managed to find a job working from home, it filled his time and helped contribute to their finances. Not that they needed it but still, Makoto wanted to be helpful when they came to rebuild the Togami corporation. After all he was one of them now. 

Smiling he looked up as he heard the crunching of tyres on the gravel as Byakuya arrived home. He had taken the car into town to buy food and run errands.  
He moved back to the kitchen to pour Byakuya some tea and grinned as the door opened and his husband walked inside.

“Welcome home honey”

Byakuya smiled at him dropping the many bags he carried and walking over to hug Makoto, kissing him softly and murmuring 

“I missed you” 

“I missed you too” 

They were utterly in love, even more than they had been when they first fled here. Makoto was so thankful for their life here, they were older now. Makoto was still impossibly short but they had grown in other ways. Byakuya was even more beautiful, he definitely attracted more than a few second glances from people in town.

It was legal here, so they had gotten married a few years after they had moved. They lived in a remote area with nobody around but their closest neighbours who lived on the same land had become their friends. They especially adored Makoto with his childish round face and small stature always trying to feed him and bringing him produce and home cooking. Makoto loved them all and they had been there to witness their wedding. That had been one of the best days of his life. 

They were going to rebuild the Togami empire together. The day was approaching when one day they would return to Japan and take back what was theirs. Try and find those they had lost. 

But for now. This was enough. He was happy. 

He lay there that night in bed, snuggled into Byakuya’s arms and thought back to the days on the road, when depression had hit him hard and robbed him of his senses. Of course depression wasn’t something you could just cure, he would always have it somewhere within him. However he was better equipped to deal with it now, the times of misery were well and truly past. 

He pressed a kiss to Byakuya’s collarbone and whispered against his skin 

“I love you”

“Shush” came the clipped response from the sleepy boy holding him and Makoto giggled in response.

Byakuya had never been teddy bear nice, in fact at school nobody could understand why Makoto liked him so much. He was brusque, arrogant and rude. However once you eventually got past his defences he was a very sweet and loving person. He was fiercely protective, generous and affectionate. Almost cat like in his ways. 

However Makoto was always glad that he didn’t change, he liked Byakuya the way he was and getting all the extra perks of his personality was amazing, but he was still the impatient, bossy, no nonsense Byakuya he fell for. 

“You love me” he grinned in response to Byakuya’s shushing. Kissing his collarbone twice more.

“No I don’t” Byakuya grumbled but his arms around Makoto tightened further.

“You think I’m the best thing ever and you want to cuddle me forever” three kisses this time. 

“Lies. You’re the worst and i dislike your face” 

“You are just disagreeing with me so I’ll kiss you more” 4 kisses

“Maybe”

Makoto giggled and finally pressed a kiss to Byakuya’s lips who responded by cupping his cheek and kissing him back soft and sweet.

“I love you too, you annoying little husband” 

Byakuya grinned as Makoto laughed and nothing in the world could be more glorious. 

....


End file.
